Salvation
by Juliette36
Summary: Nico Di Angelo is suffering from mental illnesses that he wouldn't dare share with anyone. He is alone, trapped, scared and suffering. Only when a turn of event leaves him unconscious in Alec Lightwood's arms does his life slowly start to have hope. Is trying to forget one life and finding another in the Shadowhunter world really the best option, though?
1. Chapter One

**Nico **

_I was in a chasm. A dark, endless chasm. I felt nothing. The void was still and silent. I just existed lifelessly along with it- I don't know how long for. The only marker of time was when a warm glow appeared and started expanding and moving towards me. I stared at it, mesmerised. It was familiar and I kept trying to grab at it with my mind but it just slipped away at the last minute. Only when it was so close and I was practically breathing it in did I recognise it. Bianca. _

_I could see so clearly now. Her very essence just rushed at me, that feeling of being so safe and cared for and loved. I could also see her, not just feel. I could see her eyes, her hair, and her smile. I hugged her the tightest I ever could._

_I was overwhelmed by emotion. I was happy, so blissfully and abnormally happy. "Shhh, Nico, it is okay," she soothed. I looked up at her, dazed, only to realise that my face was wet. I didn't remember crying. _

"_Do you love me?" she asked, face suddenly serious. Her loving glow now seemed to simmer. "Yes!" I said with confidence. She was my sister, Bianca. Bianca! _

_She doubted that? _

_She let go of me slowly, face sad and mournful. She backed away. _

"_No, you don't." I was overcome with intense coldness. _

"_Yes, I do," I barely whispered. Bianca's eyes started glistening. Tears roll down her cheeks. _

"_No, you don't," she said more fiercely, her voice breaking with sobs. _

_It broke my heart. _

"_Bianca…__**why**__?" I begged, trying not to let emotion disable my speech. _

_In one sharp movement she pierced me with her eyes, full of anger, betrayal and hatred. _

"_**Why?" **__she screamed like a banshee. I flinched in fright. The void was suddenly full of wailing and blustering wind, no longer still. Bianca turned towards a lone figure, her dress and hair flapping in the air. My heart took a few stuttering beats when I saw who it was._

_Percy. _

_My attention shot to Bianca when she started gagging. _

"_You make me sick, you make me __**sick!" **__She recoiled, one arm clutching her stomach. "Not only are your feelings __**repulsive**__, but you __**betray**__ me. It is like you __**want**__ me to loathe you! Might as well kill two birds with one stone, Nico?" I cannot reply. _

_She points her finger at me, accusing. "You love my killer, Nico. Percy Jackson killed me and you love him." _

_I cannot breathe. _

_She starts slowly walking to me. She is crying now again, looking so tired, so broken. "I feel like I'm dying all over again," she weeps._

_She reaches me. I feel her words stab and burn like a hot iron poker._

"_And this time, you are my murderer." _

I explode into consciousness with a shattering scream. I am gasping for air, but it's hard to breathe with sobs racking my body. I sit there, just letting weeps and wails submerge me so I don't have to exist, don't have to live.

**Alec **

I lay in my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. I should be sleeping. I glance at my phone on the bed side table -nothing. I look back at the ceiling again. I am in my pyjamas, under the duvet, head on pillow, but I am not comfortable. My body is rigid, but it's nagging me to get up, move, do _something… _look at my phone. With a grunt of frustration I sit up, push my duvet off and swing my legs off the bed. I stand up and grab my mobile. I shift about on the spot while my aching eyes scroll through my messages to check if I'd missed one. Just in case. No, no messages from Magnus Bane. That strange empty longing feeling spreads through me and tears start to surface. I put my phone down and sit in the edge of the bed. I wipe them away. "No more crying," I say to myself. "You promised no more crying." A memory of the last time I made that promise resurfaced. "By the Angel Alec, Max? Seriously?" I laugh at myself for my weak attempt of holding it together, but tears are still falling. I take a deep breath and stare at the floor. "See, you don't cry in front of others, so you can not cry in front of yourself." My face hardens when my emotions subside. "Just go to sleep now Alec. Just go to sleep." I mutter while I lean back onto my bed.

I lay there. And lay there. And lay there. "Ah that's it," I leap put of my bed. "If I can't go to sleep I'm doing something productive instead. I'll go pick up Simon's blood for him-I was just going to do it in the morning anyway while he went Christmas shopping with Clary." I get changed into basic Shadowhunter gear. It's just enough to go outside in public without an invisibility rune without people thinking I am an assassin. I open the door of my room and slip out.

Jace is standing there, arms folded and shirtless.

"Uh, why are you so underdressed?" I asked, cringing back in embarrassment and surprise.

"Why are _you _so overdressed?" he replied.

"I am not overdressed!"

"You are if you are meant to be sleeping. Where are you going?"

I look at him steadily. His face is one of determination. I sigh.

"I can't get to sleep so I am going out to do some errands."

He looks at me.

"Okay,"

I was caught off guard. I thought he would say he wanted to come with me or something.

"You going?" he asks, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, see you tomorrow," I reply.

"See you," he calls down the hall while I walk away, suspicious and confused.

"What the hell was he doing standing outside my room?" I mutter.

"Alec?" I hear him say before I get into the elevator.

"Yes?"

"You talk to yourself too much,"


	2. Chapter Two

**Nico**

It had not been the best time to forget that there were other people on The Argo II. Once my crying had started to die down and I was just sitting shaking, head throbbing, I heard shuffles and whispers outside the spare cabin I was in. There was a light rap on the door.

"Nico, are you alright?" asks a rich yet gentle voice, which I recognised as Hazel's.

Ah. They heard everything.

"Are we allowed in?" she asked again. I could see the door handle slowly start turning and my panic level escalated.

"No!" I shouted. I regretted it afterwards.

"See, he is in there!" Coach Hedge said from behind the door.

"I never said he wasn't, I just said there was no reason why it couldn't have been an enraged banshee. It _was a possibility," _replies Leo.

"_**Why?" **__she screamed like a banshee._

My heart pounds and every beat is painful. Its sudden quickening is laborious. Anxiety grips and infects my chest and I can't keep up my need for oxygen with my breathing. I'm shaking more and bite back a sob.

_No, they can't see me have a panic attack, they can't. _

I see scenes of the dream. They are flashing and tormenting and burning themselves into my mind, provoking me to dig my nails into my forehead and lean over, eyes squeezed shut. I'm breathing heavily and rapidly, tears falling down my face again.

"Shhh!" Jason scalds Hedge and Leo. "Nico, it's me Jason. Do you want me to come in? Just me, everyone else will stay outside."

"Why would he want that?" asks Percy, baffled.

"Well-" Jason begins

"Let me try, I'm practically his brother," Percy buts in. I hear him pushing through to the front of the crowd of demigods.

"Nico, what's up? We heard a scream and got a bit worried. We also thought we heard a bit of crying. We just want to know if you are okay…" There was a pause. "Hey, if it was a nightmare, then I understand. I mean, who here hasn't has a demigod dream that made you wake up screaming?"

"I haven't-" Coach Hedge began but was cut off by an urgent chorus of "Shhhh" and "Shut up!".

"I mean," Percy continued "I remember an awful nightmare I once had. Terrible. Couldn't imagine one worse. I woke up howling like the apocalypse had come. It was where one day all my hair fell out and Annabeth had extra. She was Bigfoot and I was a baby rat. Kept me traumatised for weeks,"

_Oh Percy…_

_You love my killer, Nico._

I rock back and forth, groaning, as if I do so hard enough I will hurl out of existence. I dig my fist into my chest like I want to crush my heart. I probably do. I can't help it and I cry out.

_I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. I want to die._

When I think of being released a surreal calm washes through me but vanishes as soon as I remember that what is really on the other side is a different type of torture. I am trapped. The panic and pain rushes back with a vengeance. I breathe in but I can't breathe out and my eyes widen as I realise that my lungs have reached their limit. I fall onto my side and start gasping like a stupid dying fish. All the while Bianca's pain and hatred is boring into me and making my chest tighten and throat constrict.

Piper's voice rings through the hell.

"I'll use my charm speak! Allow us in, Nico Di Angelo!"

Leo giggles.

"You sound like an angry Mum,"

It has no effect, my mind is too deranged and scattered and even if it had I wouldn't be able to reach the door anyway. I feel darkness edge around my vision. I had never thought I'd have lack of oxygen or lack of exhaling it. I always assumed that if it came to that I would be drowning and Percy would save me.

Jason's voice blares through the group.

"I think I can hear him! We are going in, no waiting for permission,"

"Wait!" Annabeth says.

Now I feel less guilty about wanting to dislike her.

"It could be a trap, he could be being held hostage. Frank, go in first undercover to see and I promise you then we will go in,"

"Held _hostage?" _Jason asks, frustrated and incredulous.

"Do what she says," commands Percy.

"You want me to go undercover?" Frank says in surprise. "How?"

There's silence, probably Annabeth giving one of her looks.

"Oh,"

I can't really think now, my head feels heavy yet light at the same time. I can't even acknowledge to try and stop breathing at such a rate, it's an attack I can't fight. All I can feel is pure panic like it is part of me and can never be removed.

A fly crawls into my vision. It starts buzzing and suddenly it is growing larger and into a person and into…

Frank.

He looks at me in horror.

"Oh my gods come in here!"

The door bursts open and the heroes flood in.

**Alec**

I look out into the night with sad eyes. The night air is chilly, but it's refreshing. It is much better than sweaty hot duvet covers. I walk down the streets of New York. There are not many people walking by. What time is it anyway? I have no idea. I walk through a breeze. Goosebumps appear on my neck. Why didn't I bring my scarf?

_Oh, yeah. _

Magnus bought it for me.

"Just focus on why you came out here, Alec," I mutter and then scald myself for speaking out loud again- I really need to break the habit or Jace will never let me be.

I find that I have stopped outside a block of apartments. I look up and see it's Magnus'.

_Bloody subconscious. _

I stand there for a few moments.

_Why aren't you moving? You know you can't visit, you're his ex-boyfriend. You've broken up, Alec. Broken up. _

Yet I still stand there.

I shake my head in annoyance and turn away, bumping right into Jace.

"Woah, what the heck!?" I shout. "What," I begin "are you doing here?"

"What," Jace repeats "Are _you_ doing here?"

"Stop answering questions with questions,"

"Stop stalking your ex-boyfriend," Jace replies. "I knew about your obsession with calling and texting him but this has gone too far."

Anger boils up inside me.

"_I'm _stalking? _You _are the one stalking me!"

"Alec," his voice and eyes soften. "I'm just looking out for you. Getting up going places in the middle of the night just for the sake of it isn't normal,"

"I'm fine!" I reply.

"Exactly!" Jace walk past me towards the door of the building. "That's how I knew that consciously or not you were going out for a reason. That reason- Magnus," He has his hand on the door handle. "Speak to him,"

I can't believe this is happening.

"Uh, no." I reply. Jace frowns.

"Why not?"

"Because for one, it's the middle of the night. And two, no matter what I'll say he will not take me back," I cross my arms defensively. "It is a waste of time."

"You never know," Jace says.

"I _do _know! You weren't there Jace, you didn't see how hurt he was…" I trail off and feel my face redden. I don't share my personal life like this easily.

"If you were so out of hope, then why did you keep trying to contact him through phone?

"I don't know!" I exclaim. I compose myself.

"You don't really know much about break-ups, do you?" I ask him.

"I don't need to. No one in their right mind would break up with me,"

I raise an eyebrow.

"What about all the girls before Clary?"

"They weren't exactly relationships per say…"

"Look" I interrupt "I don't want to know the details."

He fingers the door handle.

"So you are not talking with him?"

"No"

Jace sighs. "Okay, that's fine,"

I eye him suspiciously.

"You are not going to say that and just follow me again are you?"

"You aren't going home?"

I stick my hands in my pockets and breathe in a gulp of air.

"Well while I'm out here might as well continue to Rapheal's."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'd rather be alone, if that's okay."

"Sure. I'll see you in the morning…again," he grins.

"No following?"

"None."

"Are you sure?"

"We're parabatai, I wouldn't lie to you,"

"Thank you…" I smile back at him. "Now go before this turns into a cheesy opera."

Jace turns and starts jogging away, grinning.

I turn, my mood less gloomy now thanks to Jace, and walk until I reach the lair of the New York vampire clan. I stop at a lamppost outside the building to check if I still have a weapon at hand before I enter. Better safe than sorry.

I did not expect what happened next.


	3. Chapter Three

**Nico**

"He needs a brown bag!" shouts Annabeth. Jason has hold of me on the bed. I am now upright and despite having no control over them, somehow my senses are heightened. I can see Jason's eyes urgently looking into mine and his mouth moving, but I can't work out what he is saying. I can hear others in the room, however, panicking and shifting about, not knowing what to do. I think I can hear soft crying, also. I should have died by now, I was sure of it. I've never heard of someone dying from a panic attack but this acute terror seems to have lasted too long for anyone.

I see Leo run into the room with one and frantically hands it to Jason. Jason shoves it into my hands and the open end onto my mouth.

"Breathe," He demands. "Just exhale, don't worry, inhaling will come instinctively," I attempt at exhaling blindly, but if anything it has sped up my breathing. Annabeth crouches next to Jason and looks at me with determination.

"Exhale in rhythm to the counting. One…two…three…four…Good! That's it, now carry on. One…two…three…four…One…two…three…four…"

As my breathing beautifully slowed and my breaths grew deeper, relief washed over me like a tidal wave and ebbed through my body which was shaking and sweating fervently. I meekly look up at Annabeth and silently thank her.

"Can you breathe now?" Jason asks me gently.

I take a few more breaths of oxygen and nod. The panic has gone, now replaced with anxiety and nausea. I slowly lower the paper bag with trembling hands.

Hazel throws her arms around me and cries gently on my shoulder. She lets go.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she says while wiping away tears. "You really scared me, I wasn't expecting it."

I slowly start to acknowledge everyone in the room and then all at once.

There's utter silence.

Everyone is looking at me.

Everyone. Looking.

I'm frozen in fear.

Percy speaks hesitantly.

"Is…is this normal for you, Nico?"

I open my mouth but nothing comes out. A lone tear slides down my cheek. Jason touches my arm and I flinch. He takes it away swiftly.

"Hey it's alright," he soothes. "It's over now, you're safe."

All of a sudden I look at him and propel myself into his arms, breaking down and bawling. He holds tightly back.

_Focus on Jason. No one else. Jason. Jason. Jason. _

Jason looks around the room and gives a signal for everyone to leave. They do so, moving slowly, trying to take in this turn of event. They've never seen me this way. They didn't even know I was capable of this way. When the door slams shut, I practically curl myself into Jason's chest, gripping his t-shirt, still crying. I had been so scared. Jason has his arms wrapped around me, rubbing my back in circular motions. "Shhhh, Nico, it's okay," he whispers.

"_Shhh, Nico, it is okay," she soothed._

The sudden attack from my memory jarred me. I screamed out. Jason props me upright and looks at me.

"Nico, what is it?" he asks.

"I- I-"

How can I explain my mind? It is passed broken, it is practically insane.

_No, I remind myself, this will pass. Depression will replace this and everything will go back to normal. _

_But not now, not right now. _

"I-I'm going to throw up," I lean over the side of the bed and vomit. I sit back up again after the ordeal, face red and embarrassed. At least the rest aren't here.

"Um, do you want a bucket and broom?" Leo's voice is heard from behind the door. It wasn't mocking, he genuinely was concerned.

They heard it all. Again.

This is all too much.

Jason sees my face. Right before he has time to cry out my name I turn off the lamppost and shadow travel.

I fall right in between a boy dressed in black and a New York lamppost.

**Alec**

I jolt backwards with a cry of alarm as the boy in front of me does the same. The difference was that I didn't have a lamppost directly behind me. The back of his head collides with the cold metal and rebounds in the opposite direction, unconscious, towards me.

As he falls I panic and reach out my arms. I catch him, but the force drags the top half of my body to the pavement. I am leaning over an unconscious younger boy in his pyjamas in the middle of the night in the street armed with daggers and blades. _Hmm, well done, Alec. _

"Ah, shit, shitity shit shit," I look around nervously. _What do I do? _With a jolt I remember he banged his head and I check his pulse on his neck. _He's alive. _I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. I gently yet cautiously lift him up enough for me to see the back of his head. It's bleeding and there will be undoubtedly a bruise under that scruffy black hair. I look at him. Then I look around the perimeter, extremely perplexed.

"What?" I try to rack my head for some reasoning, but I can't find any.

"How…just…._what the hell_?" The boy wasn't there and then he was.

"Where did you come from?" I whisper. Suddenly he moves in my arms and faintly groans, furrow creasing. I really had to stop myself from letting go and having him full onto the pavement. _Why are you so skittish?_

I answer my own question. _Well it's not every day a boy suddenly appears from the shadows and throws himself onto you. _I sigh shakily and stand up, boy in arms.

"Mundane hospital?" I ask myself. For some reason my instincts screamed no, that this boy wasn't normal. He had this aura that radiated off him, something kind of similar to both demon, mundane and angel, except the angel seemed more powerful than angelic.

"He's just a boy," I say, but I knew otherwise. Mundanes can't just appear out of nowhere. I sigh in frustration and start walking back the way I came.

"Well whatever you are I guess I'll have to bring you back to the institute," I absentmindedly speak to him. "I wonder how I am going to explain this to the others…I mean, you are not allowed to bring random Downworlders to institutes without a proper reason and I can't even prove if you are one. You look like a regular mundane…" I study his face. He's pale and has a natural innocent look about him, but from the crease in his forehead and his slight jagged stirrings in my arms I can tell he is in some form of distress. "Almost there now," I whisper, suddenly realising that he's my responsibility and there's no way I'm letting him die. He could easily have concussion. I speed up my walking. I can see the institute in front of me.

I reach the door and look back the way I came before I enter. I frown. All the bits of grass, flowers and moss poking in between the cracks of the pavement had withered and died. I take a deep breath. "Here we go," and enter the building.


	4. Chapter Four

I speed through the hallway towards the infirmary. I hear a door open and see Jace poke his head out.

"Well you got over Magnus quickly,"

"What?" I reply.

"Bringing boys home already!" He saunters over and looks at the boy in my arms.

"Defenceless unconscious ones freshly snatched from their beds, too. Wow, Alec, you are taking the break up incredibly well," Annoyance flares through me.

"He is hurt and might have internal head bleeding, so can you please wake up the others and help me figure out what to do with him," I snap. For a second there is surprise and then Jace's face hardens.

"Okay, find him a bed and we'll be there in a minute," I do as he says. Jace, holding a sleepy Clary's hand enters hurriedly, followed by a very grumpy and angry Isabelle.

"What the hell is this Alec? Just because you can live without sleep doesn't mean we can!" she attacks, storming up to me. I point at the boy. Isabelle blinks.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know, but he appeared out of nowhere and kind of hit his head and now is unconscious and I don't know what to do," I say, getting whiny like a tired child.

"Have you ever heard of a hospital, Alec?"

"He's not human," my voice lowers. "He practically teleported. No, he _did_ teleport. For some reason I don't feel it's safe for him to go anywhere mundane," Isabelle stares at me for a moment.

"You're insane,"

"No, Alec is right," Jace pipes up. "There's something about him…it's weird… I've never encountered it before,"

"Same here," Clary says "It's like the whole room's temperature has dropped because of him,"

"There's also the glaring force of "Stay away or I'll eat you," surrounding him," Jace continues.

"Yeah, and-" Clary begins but is cut off by Isabelle.

"Okay, I get it," She turns to me. "What do you want us to do?"

"Do you know how to check for concussion?"

"No,"

"Yay!" I announce sarcastically. I glance down at the boy. He could be dying right now and I can't do anything about it.

"Maybe…maybe he could be a young Shadowhunter? Made a portal that went wrong?" Clary asks.

"I wish, and then we could use runes. But I know- and you do too- that he isn't,"

I look at Isabelle. She's on the phone, waiting for the other end to pick up.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Calling Mum,"

"What?" I start "Are you crazy? She'll kill us if she found out that we brought a non-nephilim here!"

"Do you want to help the boy or not?" There's silence. "Look, she's part of the Clave so she might know what on earth he is. If she knows, she might also know how to heal him,"

"She has a point," Jace says gently. Before I can reply Isabelle is talking to Maryse.

"Hey Mum? Yes, I'm sorry, I know the time…I'm sorry, I know, I know. Just listen, it's urgent. No, Alec and I are alright. Everyone's fine….Look, just please listen. This boy teleported in front of Alec, banged his head and ended up unconscious. We have taken him back to the institute-"

Isabelle had to move the phone a little further away from her ear when our mum's voice rose over the phone.

"No, Mum, listen," Isabelle firmly continues "He's not a mundane- we don't know what he is. We think he's some sort of Downworlder we can't specify. We were hoping you could come down and see and help him. He might have a head injury but we don't know what to do as he's not a Shadowhunter so we obviously can't use runes…Yes…he looks human…" Isabelle is studying the unconscious teenager's face.

"Yes, Mum, he's breathing so he's not a vampire…nor werewolf, werewolves can't teleport…actually no Downworlders can teleport without a portal so why are we even having this conversation?"

Isabelle looks up and smiles at us reassuringly, but you can tell she is obviously very stressed and frustrated.

"So are you coming?" Jace, Clary and I all lean towards her.

"Yes! Thank you, bye!" Isabelle hangs up the phone. "She's coming," she says. "She's not very happy, but she is coming."

"Good," I pull up a chair and sit beside the boy. The rest all drag a chair towards the bed also and flop onto them, tension releasing. Clary rests her head on Jace's shoulder and yawns, gazing down at this new person.

"I wonder what his name his," she says. Jace peers down at him.

"Well he looks Italian… Maybe something like Luca, Lorenzo, Leonardo?"

"So you are definitely sure his name begins with 'L' are you?" I half-heartedly mock- my lack of sleep catching up with me.

"Okay, Giovanni? Rocco? Nico?"

The boy murmurs something.

"That's the first show of proper awakening since he was knocked out!" I say, hopeful that he is waking up and there's nothing seriously wrong with him.

"What did he say?" asks Isabelle, intrigued.

"I couldn't make it out…Jace, say Nico again,"

"Um, Nico?"

All we seem to hear is just incoherent murmuring, until an attempt of a name was heard.

"Jas…Jaso…"

We all turn our heads to Jace.

"Guys, I don't know him. He couldn't possibly be asking for me,"

"Jaso…Jas.."

"He looks upset. Speak to him, Jace," Clary says. She's right; despite having his eyes closed his face was one of sadness. I had a weird urge to stroke his head- some sort of comfort- but restrained myself.

"O-okay," she shifts his chair a bit closer. Despite us all feeling sorry for him, the kid let off this vibe that he didn't want you to.

"Um…hi…you called on me?"

"J-jaso…Jason…Jason," he mutters, a bit more concise and urgent.

"Well I came here to have a good time and honestly I'm feeling so attacked right now,"

Isabelle laughs.

"Oh, so you perk up when I'm insulted, thank you," Jace says.

"Sorry," she smiles.

"Aw, bless him," she says "He wants someone…_Jason- _whoever he is," she starts stoking his cheek. Jealousy shoots through me. I blush. It's not like anyone knew I was jealous, but this is so weird. Why should I be jealous?

Isabelle frowns.

"He's so cold…and his face is sticky…oh, he was crying! Look, can't you see those tear stains?" I notice them and I feel sympathy for the boy. This might be private stuff he doesn't want complete strangers to know about.

"He's so adorable…Clary, do you think we are allowed to keep him when he wakes up?" she jokes.

"Hm, I'm not sure he'll like that," Clary replies.

"Yes," I say and lift Isabelle's hand away. She stares at me.

"What?" I reply, now very self-conscious.

"Nothing," she says and continues watching the boy, face blank.

I try to break the awkwardness.

"So you think his name is Nico then? You know, because, he stirred when you said the name," Before anyone replies Maryse bursts into the room, flustered and in basic wrinkled clothing, hair messy. She's holding a bundle of briefcases and bags.

"I guess we'll find out," says Jace.


	5. Chapter Five

**Alec**

I go to give up my seat but Isabelle beats me to it. Maryse mutters "thank you" while opening one of her briefcases on her lap. Isabelle - now standing at the foot of the bed - asks "So can you help him?" Our mother stays silent and takes out a file. Bold red writing stating 'CONFIDENTIAL' flashes before me. She opens the file; it is gone as quickly as I saw it. Maryse leans in towards me and in a hushed voice says "If anyone asks, you didn't see anything," I give an understanding nod.

Maryse scans through the information hurriedly, eyes sometimes darting towards the boy. The silence is unbearable. After what seemed like forever she places her folder in the briefcase, shut it, and reached for another one. Jace's leg is twitching up and down erratically as if to some music unheard by anyone else; Clary is fixated on the wall in front of her; Isabelle is biting her lip, and I feel like I'm about to explode. My mum opens the bigger briefcase and I'm preparing myself to restrain from screaming "If it is one more lengthy file I will batter you over the head with it!" but see that she is in fact taking out a small bottle. It contains a golden liquid.

"Alec, hold him towards me please, mouth open," she asks briskly. I jump up, eager that something is actually happening for the poor boy. Sitting on the bedside, I gently slip my hand underneath his head, move my torso closer so I can get a firm grip with my other arm around him and shift him towards Maryse. He is tucked up against me and I can feel his heart thrumming. I look up at the bottle, unsure.

"What is it?" I ask.

Maryse, popping cork out of the bottle, sighs irritatingly.

"Not now, Alec, I'm tired,"

"Will it help him?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?" her eyes grow firm and forehead creases. From experience I knew this was her 'first and last warning' look. She reaches over and yanks open his jaw. My arm tightens around him.

"Was that necessary?" I half-shout.

She starts tipping the unknown contents into his gaping mouth but I move him out of the way.

"Alec…" starts Maryse, voice rising.

_I'm going to have it coming. _

"Sorry, but if you are not telling me what it is I can't let you give it to him,"

"By the angel Alec!" she bursts, face red. "I was going to explain all this in the morning, but I guess I'll have to start now," she sighs. "It is ambrosia and it _will heal him,"_

"…Ambrosia? How will that help?" I sit there baffled. "And it doesn't look like ambrosia…"

She pours the ambrosia into the boy's mouth- he swallows.

"Wait," says Jace "You don't mean the ambrosia from the Greek myths? The beverages the gods used to have?"

Maryse nods while I lower the boy back into lying position.

"How…how does that exist?" Jace continues.

"All the stories are true…" Clary mutters.

"Yeah, I get what I said, but surely we would have known if it existed before now,"

Maryse now stands next to Isabelle.

"It is top classified information, only members of the Clave know of it," she states.

"Why?" I ask, remembering the file.

"Because knowing that there are Greek, Roman, maybe even Eqyptian gods in the world completely defies our belief system. It would break the order of the Shadowhunters. It is better just to let things be and public information limited,"

There is utter silence. We are all gaping at Maryse.

"There are _gods_?" I ask, half hysterical.

"Yes, among everything else in the legends. Ambrosia- it heals gods, including him, because he's half one- a demigod,"

We all turn our stunned faces towards the boy, now gaping at him.

Jace slowly nods.

"So which god is his parent?" he asks.

I'm still trying to take in that there are frickin Greek gods roaming about.

"A calculated guess? Most likely Hades,"

I'm still trying to take in that I'm looking at the son of frickin Hades.

"Are you alright, Alec?" Clary asks, amused.

"This…is insane. I mean, where does The Angel come into this? Is he just serving one of these gods then? Are we in reality just serving the gods through Raziel? But…no, that can't be right. Raziel- if he serves anyone- serves _God- _so there can't be more than one…Are we doing this all wrong?" my forehead creases and I let out a frustrated groan.

_How on earth does this work? _

"This," Maryse points to Alec while speaking to the others "is why we kept it secret. There will be questions that have no answers- or ones we know of any way," she sits back down in her chair "and you all know how many wars there have been over religion,"

"Do they know about us?" Jace asks.

I am properly looking at the boy. He seemed so innocent and fragile...granted he did have something that was off-putting. Now I knew what it was.

_Son of Hades. _

Hades is the god of the underworld...Satan? No, they couldn't be the same people…could they? The demigod is now sleeping soundly thanks to the ambrosia.

_No, he couldn't be the devil's spawn. No way. _

I blush.

_Alec, you don't even know him. What, you watch him sleep in your arms and suddenly you like him?_

Oops.

What did I say?

_Ignore what you just thought._

Even as I try to console myself I realize I had grown an attachment to this demigod very fast.

But it doesn't mean I like him. I just appreciate his looks. That's all. I just appreciate his very adorable looks.

Agitated, I try to focus on what my mother is saying other than the boy in front of me.

"-so yes, to answer your question Jace, their higher ups know about us too. Their public don't, however. It is the same situation for them as it is for us. We both made a treaty to stay out of each other's way, as even if both our people are fine with the new knowledge we would still want to run things differently. The gods would want us to worship them, we would want to worship Raziel; The gods would want us to go on big quests for them like pawns; we would rather protect humanity from demons. Do you see where I am coming from?"

"Uh-huh…There's one thing I don't understand, though. How come we don't see any hints? If all this mythology stuff is true then shouldn't minotaur's and hydras be running around?"

"You know our glamour runes?" Maryse asks. "Well we use them to hide our world from not just mundanes, but also from them. They have their own hiding system. Their Greek goddess of magic and witchcraft, Hecate, created millennia ago this spell called 'The Mist'. I don't know all the details but it has the same principal as our glamour,"

Isabelle, who had been silent this whole time, beckons me over to her.

"Alec," she says, voice low so others can't hear.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Suddenly this son of Hades seems cute _and _hot. That is a combination I can work with,"

"_What_?" I reply in horror.

"What if he wakes up and he's all dark and brooding…" Isabelle continues "sexy demigod mojo."

I can barely splutter my next words.

"You have a boyfriend!"

"Do I?" she startles.

"_Simon- _the bloodsucker!"

"Don't call him that," she snaps, face darkening.

Jace has caught my eye, eyebrow raised, mouth formed into an amused smile.

"People can hear us," I whisper and lead the way out into the corridor. When the infirmary door is shut behind us I continue the conversation.

"For your information, Isabelle, you can't have a go at me for disrespecting Simon when you just forgot that he existed!"

"I-I didn't forget…" Isabelle begins, voice thick, eyes on floor. They dart up towards me and then down again. They were glistening with tears.

_Oh…_

"Iz, I'm sorry-," I begin but she cuts me off.

"No, Alec, this is not your fault," Isabelle firmly states, wiping her eyes bone dry before even any tears began to fall.

"Simon and I broke up a few days ago….I didn't want to make a fuss about it because it's not like we had even 'defined the relationship' yet,"

I put my arms out for a hug and Isabelle complies. She squeezes me tight- strong and reassuring. She wanted to remind me that she's okay- she's Isabelle Lightwood- and she can walk over anyone and anything.

When she lets go, I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Don't worry, I'm happy." I'm uncertain whether that's true. "I mean, yes I am going to be a bit upset for a while, but I think we will both benefit from it. Simon needs a girl who actually finds all his computer games interesting."

"Okay, that's good… but why did you hide it?"

"You had your own problems to deal with,"

My stomach sinks.

_Stupid, stupid. Too busy wallowing in my own self-pity to notice that your own sister is sad, too._

I open my mouth to say that her problems come before any of mine, but she speaks first.

"Nope- I don't want to continue this conversation any longer. Simon and I are just friends, I will find someone eventually, and he will find a little cute geeky mundane girl with big round glasses."

"Why big round glasses?" I ask, happy that she is so positive.

"I don't know," she shrugs. "Now, let's go back and see 'could-be-Nico-boy'."

Isabelle opens the door of the infirmary and I follow her in. I notice the corners of her mouth tug upwards when she sees the demigod. I push aside the uneasiness of my new awareness that Isabelle likes him and focus on the fact that at least she's over Simon already.

"When should he wake up?" I ask Maryse.

"Well, he is able to wake up, as the ambrosia should have healed any injury that would disable him otherwise. I think he's just tired. It is the middle of the night you know." As if on cue, she yawns.

"So we could try to wake him up now?"

"While everyone is here it would be easier to restrain and calm him," she muses. I guess he would be scared and confused to find himself in this place.

"And if all of us can't persuade him he's trapped then we will just have to put him in a restraining room."

_What. _

"What do you mean, 'persuade him he's trapped'? I thought we were just going to wake him up, explain what happened, and let him go off and do whatever demigods do." The others have crowded around us now- this must be new information to them, too.

"Calm down- we just need to create an appointment with the mortal sword so we can be sure he will not tell anyone else of his current whereabouts. We will then let him leave. It is all for the sake of the treaty."

"How long will that take?" asks Isabelle.

"I do not know, as we will have to arrange for all members of The Clave to appear at the citadel without any public witnesses. Till then, we keep him with us."

"But he can teleport," says Clary.

"Shadow travel," Maryse corrects "If he's a Son of Hades then he used the shadows to be able to travel place to place."

"He can still just shadow travel away, then," I say.

"Not if we put a spell on him. I've asked a warlock to come to weaken the demigod just enough so he is unable to use it. He should be here very soon,"

"You don't have to worry, he's not Magnus," Maryse says a few seconds after, noticing the alarm on my face. I nod a quick thanks, not quite meeting her eye.

"So is this really necessary?" asks Jace, arms folded. "It's not like we need to tell him who we are when he wakes up. It's just it is going to be a pain to have to babysit him."

Annoyance stabs at me. But why should I care if Jace thinks of him as a baby?

_Come on, Alec. If you are going to figure out your feelings then at least do so __**after**__ you meet him. _

"Even if he doesn't know where he is, he may give away clues to others who do. They will take that as us breaking the treaty. Just listen to and accept the rules for _once_-" she's cut off by a buzzing sound from the elevator.

"I'll let him in," she sighs.

A few minutes later she returns with a pale warlock whose hair flows down his back in waves, blazing red. His eyes had the same fiery pigment.

"This is Arson," Maryse introduces.

Jace scoffs.

"What can you say, my mother liked suitable names," Arson says, smiling, but it seemed cold. Ironically.

"Is this the demigod?" he asks, nodding at the sleeping boy. We look at Maryse.

"Do you think I would have brought him here if The Clave did not trust him?"

"I am guessing I was correct," he says, walking smoothly to the bedside.

"Excuse me." As instructed, I move out of the way.

He places his hand upon the boy. He closes his eyes and stands there, focusing on the steady rise and fall of the chest underneath him. When he takes his hand away, the breaths are shallower.

"There- done. Just make sure he does not do anything too strenuous and he will be fine." Arson's smile seems too big, too forced. His ember eyes rest on Maryse.

"Our end of the bargain?"

"Go ahead,"

Arson turns and places his hand on the boy's head, pushing downwards. The warlock softly hums to himself in pleasure.

"Oh wow, I was not expecting this,". He laughs deeply.

"What are you doing?" I ask, my voice suddenly an octave higher.

"Don't worry yourself, boy," my hands clench at the word 'boy'. "I am merely tasting his memories and emotions. It is going to be hard to leave them, but remain they will."

I turn on Maryse. Before I can burst out of anger she starts talking.

"It's his payment. His mother was a warlock and his father a demon. He is more demon than human, so needs to be paid appropriately. It will not harm the demigod, so stop acting like a protective mother and let him be," she snaps. My face flushes a scarlet red. I fumble with my hands, not knowing where to put them. My eyes dart around, not knowing where to put them, either. I end up just continuing to watch Arson, palms sweaty and eager to pretend that Maryse had not said that.

_Just stop embarrassing yourself, Alec, it's not that hard. You have never acted like this before. What has gotten into you? Just follow the rules and be a good example like you always have. You are acting reckless and rebellious like…like __**Jace. **_

I shudder at the thought.

I may look up to my stepbrother but I am proud of my self-control. It is the one virtue that I know Jace can't outshine me with. I cannot lose that.

"Oh, these parts are boring," moans Arson "I much preferred all the emotional turmoil….oh well, theirs always a small amount of pain lingering, so I guess it is not all that bad."

_Sadistic __**demon**__. _

"Thank you, Maryse" Arson says, eyes still closed and continuing his process.

"I never thought I would encounter anything as exotic as this. Yes, mundanes have a roller-coaster of emotions, but their memories are so _boring. _They freak out over every little thing. It is handy for me, but it gets tedious when every single life is the same. Now, a _demigods_ life has very new circumstances with very new emotions," Arson laughs again, erratic and cruel. "Actually, I'm quite surprised they haven't all killed themselves; others put their lives at risk like they are worthless. Well, I'm surprised with this particular demigod, anyway. His mind is very messed up."

Isabelle and I exchange a look. Does he not at least have the decency to not violate the boy's privacy even more so than he already is by sharing it with everyone?

Arson hums deeper and more eager.

Suddenly the demigod's screaming.

It's pain and panic ridden yet crystal clear. Before I have a chance to turn around Maryse demands "Stop. That's enough."

Arson takes his hands off his forehead and the scream is cut off.

"I must apologize, mundanes can't usually detect my presence in their minds and I had forgotten who I was dealing with. Thank you for the payment. I'll be off," he walks out the door.

"Alec-" Maryse begins, probably trying to apologize for bringing Arson here, but I'm not listening.

I'm not listening because the demigod had woken up.


	6. Chapter Six

**Nico**

_What?_

Before I can sit-up two muscular arms are pinning me down. I reflexively try to battle for superiority but I'm startled by how weak I find my arms. I'm not physically strong, but I don't remember being_ that_ weak. All I can do is glare up at the blonde holding me, radiating as much fear, threat and hatred as I could muster. I am weapon-less, there are no shadows to shadow-travel in and I doubt I can raise an army of zombies indoors. I am left to use my natural charm.

"Let go of me," I hiss slowly. My throat is sore for some reason and it makes me sound like I'm growling. The blonde's golden eyes' focus falters for a few seconds but his determination soon re-establishes itself. His whole face said _you're not going anywhere. _

The one time people do not run away from me.

"Jace, seem less like you are about to murder the boy and relax a bit. He will not listen to us if feels threatened," a tired and flustered female voice nearby says. I flick my head to the side to try to have a look at another one of my captors. My eyes lock on the face next to her.

In a torrential burst memories flood through my mind - the black-haired boy - his surprised shout - I had shadow-travelled in front of him - why? I couldn't breathe - or I couldn't stop breathing - the crew were there - they helped - but they were there - they _saw. _Jason - I was hugging him and crying - I was also crying before, after the dream. The dream with Bianca, accusing me of betraying and hurting her - her dying all over again…

I feel sick.

I take a deep breath.

"Did I..." I begin, but stop to compose myself - my voice is too wobbly. "Did I black out?" I ask the black-haired boy. It took a while for him to realise that I had spoken to him. He clears his throat nervously.

"Yes - you hit your head on a lamppost. I brought you home." His cheeks redden as he thrusts his hands into his pockets. A girl that I hadn't noticed before crouches next to the bed and places her hand on arm of the boy called _Jace_. They share a look and Jace lets go of me and rises. My body shudders at the release of tension. I sit up cautiously, eyeing every one of them.

"Thank you," I say to the one that brought me here. He looks up from his shoes in a start. His blue eyes are deep, but bright. I have never seen that kind of blue before.

Sheepishly he replies "Oh, um, you're welcome. We also healed you too…"

I wait for him to continue further, but it seems like he doesn't want to elaborate. I turn to the annoying blonde.

"Why were you holding me down?" He looks back at me warily.

_Something isn't right._

I clear my throat. "Well, thank you for, um, for _healing_ me, but I shan't take advantage of your hospitality any longer. Um, can someone escort me to the exit please?" I ask no one in particular.

I realise I'm in my pyjamas.

_A tad embarrassing._

"Oh, and don't worry, I have proper clothes nearby," I lie.

Silence.

I look around at everyone, their faces all seem to be completely blank, apart from the blue-eyed boy, who just seemed _pained. _Why on earth would he be pained?

I'm getting angry now.

"Okay, I'll let myself out," I jump off the bed. "Again, thank you... "

"We need to talk," interrupts the woman.

I don't really know what to make of that.

She sits down at the edge of the bed and pats the space next to her. I awkwardly slide back on.

"I'm Maryse, this is Jace, as you probably figured out," she points at the blonde. He gives a smile and a little wave. "This is Clary," she says, now pointing at the girl who placed her hand on Jace's arm. She reminded me a bit of Rachel, but only through the hair and green eyes. She gives a slight nod. "And these are my children, Isabelle and Alec," she points at the only two who aren't sitting down next to me. Isabelle had the same raven hair as the blue-eyed boy, now _Alec, _though she only had black eyes, like me. Alec's eyes were unique.

Isabelle doesn't seem in the mood to muster up a smile and Alec mumbles a "Hello again."

_Why is this necessary? _

"Uh-huh," I smile up at Maryse, trying to make it seem like I really appreciate her pointless introduction.

"Now," she begins again, but with a much sterner tone. "What is your name?"

_This has gone from weirdly friendly to kind of creepy. _

"Nico,"

"YES!" Jace cheers, making the whole room jump.

I stare at him incredulously.

"Oh, we trying to guess your name while you were unconscious. You _are_ Italian, right?"

I blink a few times.

"You played guess the knocked out Italian?"

"Yep - and I won."

"Jace," Maryse snaps. His cocky smile wavers and stops talking.

"Nico," she says to me in a softer tone.

"It's really unfortunate, but you have accidentally ended up somewhere where you shouldn't be. It's alright though, because you'll be allowed to carry on your way once we meet you up with a few people. For the time being, you have to stay here for a while. Are there any questions?"

All I can reply is "What?"

"Well, you'll be staying here until you meet up with a few of my friends.."

"But why?" I interrupt.

"You've ended up somewhere where you shouldn't be."

"But _he_ brought me here!" I exclaim, pointing at Alec.

He bows his head.

Any other time I would have felt sorry for him, but _oh my gods_ I was getting angry.

"Yes, but..."

"Where even is this place?" I ask, standing up. Jace and Clary back away and re-posture themselves, as if preparing for a fight.

Maryse doesn't answer.

"I'm sorry, but I'm leaving,"

I stride towards the door.

Alec and Isabelle go to block it but Clary and Jace gets there first.

Jace is glaring down at me, Clary focused.

_I can't believe this is happening. _

Then something surprises me.

I start laughing.

Once I start laughing I can't stop and I just stand there..._laughing._

And it wasn't a malicious laugh. It wasn't sneaky, confident or devious. I think it was bundle of giggles. I mean, I just couldn't believe it.

_I got through __**Tarturus**__ but can't get through a bunch of doors? I got through Hell itself...only to be held captive by a bunch of teenagers and a stressy mother? _

I could tell that my laughter was making them nervous, but they should be. My uncontrollable hilarity _was_ insane. I mean, this isn't funny. This is unfair, this is stupid...

The anger was setting in now.

My pulse is raising, heart thumping. I'm shaking.

_No, I can't escape if I'm shaking, stop it. _

_**Stop it.**_

Someone touches my arm.

It's Alec.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," I say, but my voice is heightened. It was more like a scream than a statement.

"I know you don't want to stay here, Nico, but you have to, just for a little while," says Clary in a calming tone, walking towards me away from the door.

_Away from the door. _

I charge at the side of the door and slide behind Jace to grab at the doorknob. As Jace twists round to try and catch me I open the door and the side of it catches his jaw, jarring his neck sideways. I hear him smash to the ground while I run out to the hallway. I only have time to look both ways to decide where most likely the exit will be, position myself to run towards the elevator until arms lift me in the air from under my armpits. It's Isabelle. In an instant Jace joins her and lifts up my legs - not caring about the blood trickling down his neck from the fresh cut on his jaw - and with Isabelle starts carrying me towards a room.

"No! Don't you _dare!_" I scream, arching my back upwards and down again, trying to bend my legs too in the process. It's like some nightmarish backwards roller coaster, but all the while I'm still shackled by Isabelle and Jace's grip.

I stretch my aching neck backwards and am struck by the sight of Maryse holding a door open to a room. And that was it. Just a concrete room, nothing was in it. No bed, no carpet, no windows, nothing.

They hastily lower me down into it, hurting my back in the process. Isabelle mutters "Sorry," and then leaves the room. Jace is holding me down, again and then suddenly pounces out the doorway. I launch upwards, but it's too late.

The door, with momentum, slams in my face.

And I am plunged into the dark.

**Alec **

Once the door is bolted, Isabelle leaves to her room. I don't blame her. I don't necessarily like Nico's screaming, either.

"Go to Tartarus!" I hear him through the door.

Clary tries to hold back tears.

"Don't you feel bad?" she whispers. Jace, who was wiping the blood off his face with the back of his hand, stops and embraces her.

"I know," he whispers in her ear. "He'll calm down soon, though. Don't worry."

They stand there, hugging.

Only Nico's slamming on the door and incoherent screams can be heard.

"Can we go to bed again now?" she asks.

Jace chuckles.

"Yeah, come on." He takes her hand and they leave to their room.

I am left standing there, alone; Maryse had left to her spare room as soon as she locked the door.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. _

More shouting.

"I hope you get eaten by a Cyclops!"

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. _

"Please stop," I utter.

A tear rolls down my cheek. My heart aches. God, it aches so badly.

He releases another scream. It reminds me too much of the one Arson conflicted.

Then he stops.

Silence.

I hold my breath and wait for him to start punching and throwing himself at the door again. But he doesn't.

Instead, through the thick door, I hear muffled crying. It wasn't loud and uncontrollable like his screams of anger. It was small little keening sobs. He sounded weak. He sounded like a little child. I guess he was a child. How old did he look? What, 13, 14? I had forgotten that.

I walk cautiously over to the door through the dim corridor, swallowing down the lump in my throat.

_Keep it together, Alec, you're not the one found kidnapped. _

I sit down next to the door; he had slid down to the foot of it.

"Nico?" I ask softly. The crying stops.

"I am sorry," I say as tears resurface.

There's no reply.

_He must hate us. He must hate me. _

"Look, I am really sorry, I am so sorry. I didn't..." I have to take a breath. "I didn't know this would happen."

There's still no reply.

"I promise they'll release you in the morning. But you _have_ _to _try not to escape again, or they'll keep you in there."

He then speaks. It's a scratchy small voice, but he replies.

"Why are you crying?" he asks.

I touch my cheeks. There are no fresh tears.

"I'm not,"

"It sounds like it,"

I wryly smile.

"I guess I'm very emotional."

He scoffs.

"You call that emotional? After what you just witnessed?"

I think about what to say.

"You're entitled to be angry."

"Fuck yes."

I'm startled by his foul language, but let it be.

"I have questions," he states.

"Go on," I say, preparing myself to answer.

"Why do I need to see some 'friends'? And who are they?"

I sigh. Where to start?

"Well, there's this treaty between our two races, Shadowhunter and demigods.."

"You know I'm a demigod?" he cuts me off.

"Yes, and if you're wondering what Shadowhunters are we're just these half angel people meant to protect the world from demons. The 'friends' Maryse was talking about is The Clave - our parliament..." I'm cut off by Nico's laughter. It isn't like the scary laughing he had before...it's _cute_. I scald myself.

It continues for quite a while; he's in hysterics. I can't help but laugh along with him.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask in between chuckles.

He finally stops when he gets too breathless.

"Why are _you_ laughing, Angel-boy?"

"Hey!" I mockingly shout back. "You can talk! _God-boy." _

"Ah, you see you can't do that. I am the son of Hades - who's _a _god, not God god. I'm not Jesus' brother or anything. _You_ though, you must be good friends with Jesus, being related with Gabriel and that, gracing the world with your presence and fighting off sin."

"_Demons," _I correct.

We let our giggles die down.

"So you believe me?" I ask.

"Yes. Gods, I've known and seen weirder."

I clear my throat.

"You'll be questioned by The Clave, holding the mortal sword. You'll have to swear not to tell anyone about this place and what you have learned. You can only tell the truth."

Nico takes a while to reply back.

"What questions will they ask?"

"I don't know. Is that okay?"

It takes him even longer to reply this time.

"Nico?"

"Yes," he replies "It should be okay."

I stand up.

Nico must have heard because in a panic he asks "What did they do to me? I can't shadow-travel. It's not like I don't have enough shadows, its pitch black in here."

Well that made up my mind even more.

"A warlock depleted your energy," I say as I start to unbolt the door with great care so not to alert the rest of what I'm doing, in case of them being still awake. "So you must be very tired."

"Yes," he says meekly.

"A concrete floor must not be very comfortable." I'm on the second to last bolt now.

"Are you mocking me?" he asks, but not aggressively. He just sounded defeated.

I open the door.

"No. Not mocking- helping."

Nico is hunched on the floor, looking up at me in surprise inside my silhouette.

He goes to stand up but his legs give way. I catch him before he falls.

"You okay?" I ask, concerned.

Nico nods.

"Just tired. Very tired."

He's clutching onto my arms, relying on me to stand up. I pull him to my side with one arm around my waist, so he can lean on me easier. His face flushes scarlet and looks away from me.

I then blush too, feeling immensely embarrassed if I encroached his personal space. I go to take away my arm but he places his hand on top of mine to stop it from moving. He then gasps and looks up at me in surprise.

"Sorry,"

I look down in confusion.

"What for?"

"I don't know." He gazes at the floor.

"Come on, to my room." We start moving down the corridor, Nico leaning into me.

When I reach my room I place Nico upon my bed.

"Sorry, but we'll have to share,"

"That's okay," he says, eyes drooping.

"I'm just going to go in the bathroom to change into pyjamas,"

"Alright," Nico murmurs, eyes closed.

After I leave the bathroom I find him under the duvet, clutching the pillow, fast asleep.

I slide into the other side of the bed, leaving quite a lot of space for him.

I fall asleep to the sound of Nico's soft rhythmic breathing.


End file.
